greenpandaplushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Note: This is not the EXACT same Luigi from the video game franchise. This is a slightly different version. Luigi is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is the main protagonist in the Luigi's Mansion series. In this franchise, he is usually voiced by GreenPandaGamer or when absent, TheNinjaOfFury. He is a supporting protagonist in Yellow Yoshi's Plush Adventures. He is a combatant in Super Smash Plushes, too. He is also known as Fire Luigi. Family, Friends and Affiliations Mario Universe * Princess Daisy (wife) * Mario (older brother) * Peach (sister-in-law) * Baby Luigi (younger counterpart) * Yellow Yoshi (pet) * Waluigi (rival) * Wario (rival) * Toad (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Toadsworth (mentor/ally) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Bowser (enemy) * King Boo (arch-nemesis) * Professor E. Gadd (friend) Other Universes * Sonic The Hedgehog (friend) * Tails (friend) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Treecko (Pokemon, friend) * Victini (friend) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Spike (enemy) * Turtwig (friend, former enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) * Pig (enemy) Powers and Abilities Luigi is one of the stronger characters of the GreenPandaPlushes franchise. While not particularly strong, he has exceptionally high defenses. At first, he is one of the characters in Yellow Yoshi's Plush Adventures who gets knocked out first. Following that and because of that event, Luigi trains his defense rather than his physical abilities and mana. While not as strong physically or in mana, like Mario, Luigi still possesses the mana to shoot fireballs out of his bare hands. These fire powers unlike Mario's, can't last for a long period of time. However, with the usage of a Fire Flower, Luigi's fireballs can last longer. In terms of physical strength, Luigi is slightly more powerful than the average human. His human strength is equivalent to a wrestler and his defenses are like an iron wall. Luigi's blocking technique that he uses is fairly simple. Raising both arms in front of him, he blocks projectiles and physical attacks. He also makes an X with his arms to block (using his stronger arm in front, and his weaker arm in the back). Luigi has the power to stomp on Goombas and crush them too. His bare fists bear the strength to break brick blocks, like Mario. Luigi also has the stamina and endurance to jump/leap consecutively 3 times. Luigi can do backflips and somersaults, as shown in Super Mario 64 DS. Exclusive to him, Luigi can also skid across water for a short period of time. Luigi can also Spin Jump, as shown in the New Super Mario Bros. series. And as shown in the Super Smash Bros. series, Luigi can fire himself towards enemies like a missile (side special), make a cyclone using his fists (down special), and like Mario, can toss enemies several times the size of himself (grabs, throws). Personality Luigi is one of the more comedic characters in the franchise. He is clumsy, and is scared of ghosts (shown in the Luigi's Mansion series). He is also a bit lazy (shown when napping at a meeting, and watching TV while Mario is on an adventure). His dream is to become as popular and respected as Mario. As of right now, Luigi is looked upon as Mario's shadow. However, when Mario is kidnapped several times, Luigi comes to his rescue (Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Mario is Missing!). This shows that Luigi can be brave. Luigi is a bit talkative, as well. When with Mario, he gives out helpful advice but when alone, Luigi is usually quiet, only speaking when needed, shocked, or scared. In the house, Luigi takes care of the housework (laundry, cooking, cleaning, etc.) while Mario runs errands (going to the store, checking the mailbox, etc.). Luigi also knows how to cook spaghetti as well as some other foods. Out of everyone, Luigi is the most optimistic, cheery, and hopeful of the future, most of the time. Image Gallery Trivia * Luigi has phasmophobia (a fear of ghosts). * Luigi's favorite game to play is Mario Kart 8.on the Wii U. * Luigi lives with Mario, instead of with Daisy. * When naming teams, Luigi calls his teams the "Luigi Mansioneers" or the "Luigi Vacuums". * Luigi's favorite colors are green and blue. * Luigi has rescued Mario 3 times before. * Luigi has been kidnapped by King Boo once. * Luigi, like Mario, rarely eats meat, however when he eats meat, he eats it with vegetables and grains. e.g. spaghetti and meatballs, ravioli, etc. Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Mario